Secret's
by PhoenixCrystalix
Summary: The Truth About The Mad King Is About To Be Revealed.


The sound of a bell ringing echoed throughout the room "Vav someone's at the door!" Shouted X-Ray as he frantically bashed the X button on his game controller "Can't you get it? I'm in the middle of the morning paper." Vav shouted back as he lowered the paper from his face "And I'm in the middle of a boss battle. It has taken me almost a whole month to get to this point!" X-Ray answered back. Vav rolled his eyes as he placed the paper down on the table next to him and went to the door, he looked through the spy hole to see who it was, when demand them not a fret he opened it to reveal a girl standing on the doorstep. She had long brown hair which was up in a high ponytail with a small blue flower clip, her crystal blue eyes glowed brightly from behind the black glasses she wore, a white vest top was covered by a baseball jacket she also had on dark blue jean that came to just below her knees, her feet were in white trainers. On her right wrist sat a beautiful blue and gold bracelet, around her neck hung a gold locket that seemed to glissen in the light along with star earnings that were made of the same metal.

"Hello may I help you?" He asked kindly, the girl looked a little shy but spoke "Are you Vav?" Vav was puzzled, he was standing there in his uniform "Yes I'm Vav." The girl showed a small smile "Can I speak with you? Along with X-Ray if I can? It's really important." Still a little confused he nodded, he was not one to turn people away if they needed help from the two of them "Of course come in." Vav lead the girl into the living room where X-Ray sat on the floor playing his game "X-Ray someone if here to talk to us." X-Ray paused his game "Dam I was so close." He said under his breath as he joined Vav. "So what's your name?" Asked Vav "My name is StarLight, I already know who you two are and I need to asked you something that you will find crazy." Vav and X-Ray looked at each other "Go ahead." X-Ray said , he wanted to know what she had to say which was so imported to have dragged him away from his game. "I want you to help me save the Mad King." Both heroes fell into a heap on the floor "You want us to do what!? I'm sorry but do you have any idea who you are talking about?" X-Ray shouted Vav agreed "Yeah he is a psycho! He messes with the mind of those he wants to control!" StarLight signed "Please hear my reason, you see the Mad King never use to be this way." Vav stood up off X-Ray who was still on the floor "What do you mean 'use to be'? I don't think I could ever see him as being not MAD." He asked still conserved over her last statement "He was never this mad, he use to be a good person, he use to be my best friend." X-Ray who had scrambled to his feet just after he had been free from Vavs extra weight which had pinned him to the ground was now back on the floor "You two were friends?" He shouted, Vav's eyes narrowed "You have to stop doing that." He told his pal as X-Ray was sitting upright on the floor "Anything you need to tell me before you get into the main story which could send me on the floor again?" He asked her, StarLight shook her head X-Ray smiled then proceed to get up off the floor for the second "Let me tell you about him and how he became so… Mad." Vav and X-Ray looked at each other, they couldn't just let her go without hearing her story "Let's sit down, then you can tell us everything." They sat round the table and she begun to tell the story which played out like this…

'Some years ago he was never know by the name you call him today well not his real self. His real name was James Ryan Haywood but he was mostly called Ryan, he worked as part of Achievement Hunter a gaming group who was part of Rooster Teeth who are based in Austin. I was hired by Geoff Ramsey another member of Achievement Hunter after seeing my gaming skill at a RTX convention in London. It had always been a dream for me to someday be part of Achievement Hunter or just have one of them compliment me on my gaming skills. During RTX I was playing GTA V at one of the booths when unknown to me Geoff and Burnie were watching me play and they were amazed at how well I played, after I died in the game I when to leave when I found them standing behind me smiling, they told me I was a great gamer, I was shocked I had not played GTA V for a long time. Geoff then came to see me at my college after he had found out more about me to tell me that he would like me to work at Achievement Hunter of course I said yes and I move over to America a few weeks after that. After a few weeks of me working with the six of them, me and Ryan became very close in the terms of a friendship. Being the youngest there he acted like a father figure to me while I was finding my feet but this never went away. I was only eighteen when I left home to go to the US so I was finding it hard to live without my family but all of the guys helped me, Ryan even took me into his home (with his wife's permission) just until I could buy a place of my own which did not take long. He actually gained the name Mad King through the way he played games, he was a psycho in the game that we played as he preferred to kill people than to work with them but over time I seen that started to take over his real self. He would shout at people more and he would get very dangerous with the mass amount of weapons in the office, I did not like what was happening to him he was no longer the person who had helped me find my feet. We started to grow apart as friends, we rarely spoke to each other in Let's Play. One day Ryan was reading a book which I managed to read over his shoulder, I was about creating a crown which would cause the wear to be able control the minds of people and caused massive destruction, this is when I realised that the person who I was once a great friend with may be gone. When I was away on vacation back in England I watch a news report saying that every single person who worked for Achievement Hunter had been murdered. The only clue that had was a message which was written on the wall of the office in blood which read 'All Will Bow Before My Madness!' I knew immediately who had done it. I flew back to the states that night, I went to the one place I knew he would be, it was a small caven to the north of Austin where I found he creating the crown, I tried to stop him but he had made it, I was able to knock it out of his hands and it fell to the ground cracking which is where the lighting bolt crack comes from. He left with the remaining crown and I grabbed the piese he had left.' The room was quiet "From that day on I made a promise to save Ryan from the madness that has corrupted him." StarLight lowered her head "You mean to say that the crown he wears is not fully there?" Asked X-Ray, she nodded


End file.
